Look to the Sky
by Fidelius Charmer
Summary: Oliver's in pain and Hermione can't help but give him a hard time.


> Authors Note: Here's the third part of my series of Hermione/Oliver one- shots. I know this one is short, so I'm begging you all to please forgive me.  
  
Summary: Oliver's in pain and Hermione can't help but give him a hard time.  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on character and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Look to the Sky   
By: Fidelius Charmer  
  
"You can be such a nincompoop sometimes, you know."  
  
"But 'Mione, it came out of nowhere!"  
  
"Of course the damn Bludger came out of nowhere; you weren't paying attention! Where was your head, Oliver?" Hermione snapped as she crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
_When it rains it pours and opens doors  
And floods the floors we thought would always keep us safe and dry  
And in the midst of sailing ships we sink our lips into the ones we love  
That have to say goodbye_  
  
"Eh, in the clouds," Oliver replied with a cheeky grin.  
  
"You think this is some kind of joke, don't you. I hope you know that you won't be playing Quidditch for quite awhile. The doctors won't allow it and I won't either."  
  
"What exactly is quite awhile, 'Mione," Oliver asked as his eyes widened with fear.  
  
_And as I float along this ocean  
I can feel you like a notion that won't seem to let me go_  
  
Hermione smirked in Oliver's direction. "Six months," she said, laughing when Oliver's cries of outrage and protest echoed off the walls. "Now, stop being such a whinny brat."  
  
"Six months! Do you know how long six months is, Ms. Granger?"  
  
"Six months?" Hermione replied. "And you haven't called me Ms. Granger since third year. What have I done to deserve this?"  
  
"What have I done to deserve the bloody Spanish Inquisition? Just let it be," Oliver retorted.  
  
"Oh, you want me to let it be? Fine, I will, I'm leaving," Hermione yelled as she quickly gathered her things and left the room, slamming the door behind her.  
  
"'Mione, I didn't mean it," Oliver whined uselessly to the slammed door. "Idiot! Now you've done it, Wood," he said while smacking his forehead.  
  
_Cause when I look to the sky something tells me you're here with me  
And you make everything alright  
And when I feel like I'm lost something tells me you're here with me  
And I can always find my way when you are here  
_

* * *

> Hermione sighed when she heard a loud, pain-filled cry travel down the corridor. Turning on her heals; she headed back down the hallway leading to Oliver's room. The sight greeting her upon reentering the room had her struggling to contain a burst of giggles. "I hope it hurt," she said darkly, shutting the door behind her.  
  
_And every word I didn't say that caught up in some busy day  
And every dance on the kitchen floor we didn't dance before  
And every sunset that we'll miss I'll wrap them all up in a kiss  
And pick you up in all of this when I sail away_  
  
"Damn you woman; why must you infuriate me so," Oliver whimpered as he tended to his throbbing head.  
  
Hermione strutted toward his bed, a mischievous sparkle in her eyes. Taking a seat on the edge, she leaned forward and rested her forehead against his. "Because you love me," she said, grinning.  
  
"You've got that ri-." Hermione's lips suddenly latched hungrily onto his, effectively interrupting Oliver. Bringing his hands around her petite waist, he pulled her closer to him and deepened the kiss. He hissed when he suddenly felt a jolt of pain shoot through him.  
  
_Whether I am up or down or in or out or just plane overhead  
Instead it just feels like it is impossible to fly  
But with you I can spread my wings  
To see me over everything that life may send me  
When I am hoping it won't pass me by_  
  
Hermione pulled away and glanced at him with concern. "Are you all right," she asked worriedly.  
  
"No," Oliver said through clenched teeth.  
  
Hermione sighed and gave Oliver a small peck on the lips before rising from his bed. "It came out of nowhere," she snorted. "That's the biggest load of crap I've heard in ages, Mr. Wood."  
  
_And when I feel like there is no one that will ever know me  
There you are to show me._


End file.
